


【授翻】Alive

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 此时此刻，汤米看着吉布森摁熄烟头起身，动作流畅到让人产生幻觉，好像他是舔舐沙滩的海浪，迫近着，即将将他整个吞下。





	【授翻】Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442023) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



汤米在他经常于安闲傍晚造访的酒吧里被推到墙上，并惊讶地发现墙上褪色的壁纸在足够近时，实际上是绿色而不是蓝色。

 

他很清楚这种色彩把戏，吉布森的眼睛也是这样。

 

他转过身，盯着那个刚刚甩开他像是抖掉肩膀上一粒尘土的男人，只看到一个离开的背影，甚至没点基本的礼貌，至少让汤米知道是谁这样对他。

 

随着时间流逝，汤米发现人们越来越无法忍受看到他。最初都是“ _感谢你为国家的付出_ ”和“ _你在哪里服役的，孩子_ ？”，但是现在，在和平的蓝天下，人们开始向前看了，而他摇摇晃晃骨瘦如柴的身形就成了这个社会想要忘记的东西令人不快的残余。

 

汤米想要去理解这一切，把这些怪到每个人不同程度的创伤上，但是他感到不被注意。而不被注意和被无视又是两回事了，至少被无视还需要其他人主动费力去无视你。

 

他刻意避免看到公寓里的镜子，而当他看到了自己在吉布森眼中扭曲的倒影时——一个泛绿的尸鬼，嘴巴宽阔——会紧紧闭上眼睛。这真的很可惜，因为吉布森的眼睛在靠近看时是最美的，当他们的身体在床单下纠缠在一起时，它们的色彩明亮地燃烧。

 

重点是，要是可以的话，甚至汤米也不愿意注意他自己，但这一点也没能让他消气。

 

所以他把自己残缺不全的那只手搭到男人的肩膀上，在他转过身来时用五指健全的那只握成拳头，狠狠在他下巴和头盖骨的连接处来了一下，在接下来的几个月里，每次这杂种想打哈欠时，汤米平凡无奇的脸在他的脑海中都会栩栩如生。

 

从那开始，所有的事情都是一团模糊的影像。他用余光看到艾力克斯站起身，把他的杯子从桌沿往里推，搞不好他们打完这一架还能接着喝这杯酒。

 

吉布森就在汤米身后，不用看也知道他会在那儿。

 

七年来积压在他肩胛骨之间的压力突然之间消失了，在终于直起他的背后，汤米吃惊于自己变得有多高。

 

那人的伙计们都靠拢过来，这时他第二次挥起拳头，感觉到自己还活着。

 

* * *

汤米抓了几把新雪压到刺痛的脸上，直到融化的雪水顺着他的脖子流进衣领。

 

他的左眼眼窝有点痛，尽管现在所有不适都被仍未消退的肾上腺素麻醉，但是毫无疑问，等到明天他去印刷厂上班时脸上肯定会像是开了染坊。

 

“你给自己找了个野蛮人当对象，”艾力克斯跟吉布森说，语调中满满都是骄傲。他血淋淋的指节抓着从酒吧出来时顺来的酒——他们接下来几个月都不太可能去了，直到所有人忘掉他们的脸——他们吐掉嘴里的酒水用它漱掉嘴里的血，发出嘶嘶痛呼。

 

吉布森哼了一声，点了点头，眼睛闭着。他的颧骨上有一块颜色鲜艳，待会会让汤米被愧疚感淹没的淤青，而艾力克斯的嘴巴鲜血淋漓，除此之外，他们成功逃了出来，而且相对来说毫发无损。

 

“怀念起你的战争岁月了，嗯，托马斯？”艾力克斯心事重重地用手指试探着他的一颗门牙，带着血的唾液滴到了袖子上。

 

“多多少少吧，”汤米承认了，拿出了烟，歇斯底里的笑声和烟雾一起从他嘴里跑出来。“不该感觉这么棒的，见鬼的老天啊，不是吗？”

 

“呃，这是治疗性发泄，”艾力克斯耸了耸肩膀，活动着他的下巴，直到它在暗巷里发出一声带回音的巨响。“我一直等着你爆发呢，或早或晚的事。”

 

汤米转过脸去，在昏暗中看着吉布森的侧脸，他看不到，但能感觉到他露出了一个小小的微笑。

 

“没事吧？”汤米小声问他。

 

“没事。”吉布森重复道。他重复他的话有段时间了，即使还不算是流畅交流，但至少他们之间有了互动，而且它们从吉布森身体里轻轻松松就能流淌出来。“穿暖点，”汤米在他出发前会说。“穿暖点。”吉布森会回应然后回吻他，让汤米颤抖，然后想起来自己忘带了围巾。

 

“爱你，”汤米埋在枕头里咕哝出声，马上就通过一张贴着他光裸皮肤的嘴听到了同样的告白。

 

汤米还是拍了拍吉布森的肋骨检查，看是否会让他发出痛呼，但是他没有。他还记得在斗殴的狂热中转过身，整个身体像是着了火，灵魂嘶吼着，因为享受，因为一种不恰当的享受——然后看到吉布森挥拳出击，强壮有力，他妈的生机勃勃。

 

他应该对这个男人感到该怕，他应该为自己那条伤腿感到担忧，明天早上他就会为每一个在碎玻璃和碰撞的肉体间踏出的莽撞步子而付出代价，但是七年当中第一次，汤米感到无所畏惧。

* * *

他把吉布森破碎的双手抓在手里，苍白扭曲的手指像是某种稀少鸟类受伤的翅膀，安静地躺在他手掌上。他小心翼翼地沿着骨头和指节按摩着，模仿着他看到过的吉布森在被变化太快的天气提醒所有骨折位置时的动作。

 

这是他们之间的仪式，汤米姿势尴尬地坐在他张开的膝盖间，屁股底下垫着一个枕头让他保持平衡，尽量减轻他的疼痛。他抓着另个一个人的双手，好像即将郑重地宣布某个大事，如果不集中在这个动作上，他就会开始疯狂道歉。

 

按摩过后，他把那双现在暖和多了的手贴近嘴唇，在干燥的皮肤上印满湿润的亲吻，尝到了盐，铁和一点点肥皂的味道。

 

“我很抱歉，”汤米别无选择，只能放弃抵抗。“只要他肯看我一秒，我就不会……”他放下了手，抬起自己丑陋，像是爪子的那一只手，那只手上都是伤疤，还有在印刷厂染上的油墨污渍，已经深深渗了进去，八成永远也洗不掉了。

 

“我知道我不是什么值得看的风景，但是我觉得还是应该在这种时候冲我看一眼吧……”

 

“你值得看，”吉布森只说了这句话，把那只染黑的手掌带向他的嘴唇，火热的呼吸几乎灼伤他的皮肤。

 

汤米爬下床，然后躲进了浴室。那根被遗忘的香烟在水槽底下冒着烟，而他看向了自己的倒影的眼睛，仍然感到古怪陌生，现在还装饰着一个令人印象深刻的黑眼圈，但他仍然强迫自己盯着镜像看了很久。

 

* * *

当他回到房间，吉布森捏着他的衣领拉了几次。这意味着，脱掉衣服，汤米知道。

 

_好吧_ ，汤米想， 一边靠在墙上支撑着自己，踢掉靴子。

 

他的手仍然僵硬，什么都做不好，就像它们在医务委员会人员冷漠的目光前被检查时一样，所有的羞耻被忘却，身体所有的感觉都消失了。

 

只是当他抬起头，目光与吉布森的目光交汇时，吉布森目光灼灼，滚烫得像是他张开嘴唇间向下倾斜的香烟，他全心全意地看着汤米。汤米这个人，而不是一个小小的统计单位，不是那个被损坏却仍然四处晃悠着的废人。

 

汤米在那炽热的凝视下本能地向后靠上们，他裸露的屁股紧紧压在木门上，冒着扎上满屁股木刺的危险。只被盯了一会儿就让他满脸通红，只穿着衬衫，感到异常荒唐。

 

这是吉布森的衬衫，他几乎意识不到，除非某个人说他看起来太瘦了。吉布森的尺码现在比他要大两个号，更宽阔，更浑厚，因此他的衣服让汤米看起来甚至比他自己本身更瘦小，揭开他以为自己可以维持的相对健康假象。

 

同样，它对他来说也有点长。汤米半硬的性器从它的下摆伸出来，而他正忙着对付那些扣子，缺了几根手指头总是让他没法流畅地解决这个问题。但是吉布森在衬衫滑到地上时倒吸了一口气，所以他暗自夸奖自己搞砸得很完美，带着期待抬起头。

 

窗外的城市车水马龙，但是房子里甚至更加喧闹，它老旧的架构嘎吱作响，呻吟不休，吵架的声音，模糊不清的交谈声，甚至歌声穿过地板传来。

 

隔壁的人也在做爱，但是汤米度过了好几年适应艾力克斯就在他周围和别人做爱，已经学会无视这些噪音。

 

在一个冬夜，好久之前，那时候汤米还有两条好腿。完全的黑暗中，他在女孩的呻吟和艾力克斯的咕哝声中自慰。在他环住自己的头部时，最初没有一个特定的想象对象，他小心翼翼，悄无声息。那是个安静的夜晚，没有枪击声，没有爆炸声；他记得这个。

 

然后让人难以承受的负罪感都回来了，它总是在他情感脆弱时找上门来，这种负疚感并不因被他射中的人而起，而是因为一双因为他而消逝的绿色大眼睛。在他挤压着自己的肉体时，它变成了某种更加深沉的感情，就像是渴望。

 

他的屁股收紧，痉挛着，他眼皮后的画面不仅仅只是吉布森活着，并陪着他，而是更加亲密的场景。吉布森对他做的事情，就像艾力克斯对那女孩做的事一样，强硬地占有他的身体就像这是属于他的东西，使用它就像他们不可分离；就像他有这样的权利。

 

他几乎立刻意识到了正是自己给了那个有悲伤的大眼睛的法国男孩为所欲为的权利，不假思索，根本不在乎这暗示了什么。

 

他没法在脱下裤子的情况还不引来注意，因此他把另一只手伸向后侧，尝试隔着布料触碰自己的穴口。感觉不够好，不是很好，但是他疯狂地操进自己的手里，仍然剧烈地高潮了，滚烫的眼泪流下他的脸颊，像是一首唱给一个他从不曾拥有，却失去了的男孩的哀歌。

 

此时此刻，汤米看着吉布森摁熄烟头起身，动作流畅到让人产生幻觉，好像他是舔舐沙滩的海浪，迫近着，即将将他整个吞下。

 

汤米舔了舔自己的嘴唇，双唇分开，他必须得说，自己对他们邻居的节奏有点嫉妒。他有一些最肮脏的幻想，吉布森操进他的身体，也像那样又快又狠。他知道如果他们搞得这么激烈，汤米肯定会有几天下不来床，而这个事实甚至让这个性幻想更加性感了。

 

吉布森压向他，穿着全身的衣服，火热的身体靠在他一丝不挂的身体上。他湿润的嘴唇压向他的，直到他们嘴唇贴着对方滑动的声音成为汤米耳朵里唯一能听到的声音，唯一他在乎的声音。

 

感觉到男人温热颤抖的手掌陷入他的臀肉，向上托举，直到他双脚离地，他抓着吉布森的肩膀，好的那条腿本能地环过他的腰，另一条则无力地垂着。

 

但他还是努力用脚趾爱抚了吉布森的小腿，吉布森宽阔的手掌小心翼翼地捧着他受伤那一侧的屁股，让汤米想要哭出来。吉布森是多年来第一个在触碰他时在乎会不会伤到他的人，他也清楚怎么对付他受伤的肢体，甚至汤米自己都不知道该怎么做。

 

汤米以为他会把自己带回咯吱作响的老床上，但是他留在原处，一只手笨拙地在汤米的屁股底下脱着自己的裤子。

 

_噢_ ，汤米想。

 

“亲爱的，我太重了，这不行。”他贴着吉布森的耳朵羞涩地嘟囔，下腹激烈地痉挛着，让他痛呼出声。“小心点你的肋骨。”

 

一罐凡士林被推到他手里代替了回答，尽管汤米很重，但他至少还能在笨手笨脚地润滑自己时帮上点忙。“你是太辣了，”吉布森用法语纠正他，就算汤米完全不懂他在说什么，但要是他们在其他房间，他会浪叫得像个姑娘。

 

他把润滑胡乱抹在他们身上，他的穴口，吉布森的老二和衣服上，然后没有耐心地用滑溜溜的手掌紧紧捏着男人的肩膀。

 

在吉布森推入时，隔壁的女孩尖叫起来，而汤米偷笑起来——这不是个竞赛，但是他们至少输掉了这一轮。他皱起的鼻子被亲了一口—— _等着瞧_ ，吉布森无声地说——他更用力地把汤米压上身后的门，手放在汤米的后脑勺和门之间，让他不至于在上面撞得太狠。

 

他的另一只手仍然托着汤米受伤那一侧的大腿，重力让汤米一点点下滑，下滑，直到他的屁股把身体里的性器吞到根部。

 

他流了那么多水，把连个人都变成了湿漉漉的一团乱，汤米的手指陷入吉布森脖子后的皮肉，脚跟抵着他的屁股，试探地向上抬起屁股。

 

感觉好极了。吉布森惊喘出声，在汤米每次下落时向上推进他的身体，他强壮的大腿颤抖着，背上的肌肉在年纪小点的男人的手掌下起伏，像是阳光下的海浪，平稳而流畅。

 

汤米感受着它的运动，在他的头脑中清晰地想象出这一切，汤米的四肢环着吉布森的后背， 就像他们本为一体。

 

他感到自己的血液变得浓稠，他们的动作慵懒，好像他在水池中，而吉布森不断把他推上水面，让他不被淹没。

 

他粗喘着，上气不接下气，额头靠在吉布森的肩膀上，看着他们的身体之间，他的性器湿透了，马上就会在吉布森让他的身体和灵魂都漂浮着的任何时候高潮。

 

汤米把它推向吉布森腹部柔软的毛发，想要感受到更多的他，全身上下。他确实高潮了，因为激烈的快感而抽泣起来，几乎难以呼吸。 _占有我，拥有我_ ……他的心一遍又一遍地吼叫着，直到感到头痛。他把头靠向吉布森那只保护他的手，眼睛紧紧闭上。

 

吉布森安抚着他，火热的嘴唇贴在他淤青的脸颊上，吻掉那些不断滑下来的眼泪，那么温柔，尽管他的整个身体都颤抖着，性器坚硬，好像要撕裂汤米的血肉。

 

他高潮时，火热的精液射在汤米敏感的身体里。汤米想要让他也大声尖叫，让整个房子都至少沉静片刻。但吉布森的呻吟封缄在汤米的吻里，只给他一个人聆听，在他的心里不断回响，震耳欲聋。

 

吉布森小心翼翼地放下他——汤米在双腿触地时吞下一声痛呼——他们一直站在那，靠向彼此，在吉布森的精液滑下汤米大腿时不断亲吻。

 

吉布森的手指摸到了几滴，慵懒地把它们揉进汤米的皮肤，要是汤米身体里还有一点剩下的空气就会大声呻吟。他支撑在另一个人身上，浑身无力地颤抖。

 

接着吉布森确实把他抱回床上了，双臂颤抖，立刻在汤米的胸口上昏睡过去。而汤米一个人盯着天花板，听着隔壁那一对开始第二轮。

 

汤米松松地环抱着男人，他们因为余韵而颤抖。他想到，尽管自己和战后世界仍然格格不入，但他还没死。没死和活着可大不相同，提醒你一下。此时他的指节刺痛，吉布森的心跳和他的合在一起，而汤米简简单单地从前者走向后者，几乎没注意到这个转变。

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
